


kiss kiss fall in love

by winkdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Mild Cursing, Romance, semi crack idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdust/pseuds/winkdust
Summary: in which jaemin just wanted some sleep, jeno just wanted to get rid of his ex-girlfriend, and the best solution they could come up with on the spot was to kiss each other (technically it was jeno's idea).





	kiss kiss fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is rather short but i wanted to write something with this title because the ouran high school host club opening has been stuck on my mind all day lol.

The third time Jaemin was rudely woken up by angry screaming and yelling in the apartment next door, he completely lost it.

 _How many fucking times do I gotta remind him the walls are thin!_ Jaemin groaned loudly as he yanked the pillow off his head to press it against his face in a futile effort to block out the noise.

But the noise didn’t stop. If anything, it only got even louder.

_“Stop looking for me! I already told you we are over! I am not into you, I am gay!”_

Jaemin could hear his neighbor, Jeno, raising his voice at whoever he was arguing with. His words were loud and clear, something Jaemin didn’t appreciate because all he wanted was some fucking sleep.

 _“You’re lying! You can’t be gay. W-we kissed plenty of times!”_ came a female voice who Jaemin assumed was his girlfriend or rather―ex-girlfriend from the sounds of it.

 _“I kissed your brother plenty of times too!”_ Jeno barked back at her.

 _“You what?! You fucking jerk―how could you do this to me!”_ the female berated him with a loud screech.

The arguing continued and Jaemin felt every ounce of patience depleting from his body and anger threatening to explode any minute.

And explode he did.

Jaemin muttered curse words under his breath as he removed the pillow from his face. He rolled over to the left side of the bed so that he can face the wall, cupped his hands around his mouth, and with all the energy he could muster, he loudly shouted, “For fuck’s sake go argue somewhere else! I’m just trying to get some fucking sleep and you two assholes have been going at it since 9 in the god damn morning! The walls are thin and I could hear everything!”

There was a dead moment of silence and Jaemin thought they were finally gonna put an end to his misery. That was, until the girl responded to his complaints with words that made his blood boil even more.

_“Shut up! Mind your own fucking business!”_

Oh hell to the fucking no.

That’s it.

That was the last fucking straw.

With a snarl, Jaemin hastily kicked the blankets off his body. He swiftly swung his legs off the bed and slipped on his pink bunny slippers before stomping out of his bedroom door.

Jaemin knew he looked ridiculous right now―sporting a red christmas sweatpant with reindeer patterns and a sweatshirt that said _Santa’s Favorite Ho_ in big white fonts.

Definitely not the most appropriate attire to wear outside but he’s not gonna put in any effort to look presentable for these two fuckers who ruined Christmas for him.

Jaemin opened up his front door then proceeded to march over next door to Jeno’s apartment with heavy footsteps.

“Open the door!” Jaemin demanded. He punctuated every word with a harsh pound against the wooden door. “I already asked you nicely once―well not that nicely but just open up―”

The door flew open midway into his sentence. If it weren’t for his fast reflex, the door would have hit him square in the face.

But thankfully, Jaemin does have fast reflex thanks to his experience of dodging fists during fights back in high school.

Jaemin looked up to see the person who opened the door. Instead of seeing Jeno who he had expected, he came face to face with a female who looked like she was in her early 20s. She had long black hair silky hair, a bright shade of red lipstick on, and was wearing a tight red bodycon dress that nicely showed off her curves.

If Jaemin was straight and happy, it would have been love at first sight.

But Jaemin was gay and angry, so it automatically became hate at first sight.

“Who the fuck are you?” the girl sneered at him with a look of disgust on her face. Her expression was smug as she eyed him from head to toe, noticeably criticizing his choice of outfit.

Jaemin frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m his neigh―”

“That’s my boyfriend.”

Jaemin choked on his spit when Jeno emerged out of nowhere and grabbed him by the waist.

Jaemin looked up at Jeno with a horrified expression on his face. Jeno gave him a sickenly sweet fake smile in return.

“Sorry baby, I was too loud. Did I upset you hmm?” Jeno cooed as he squished Jaemin’s cheeks together. He leaned in to press their foreheads together and Jaemin was too shocked to do anything other than gape at the older male in pure bewilderment.

“J-Jeno baby―what are you doing. Get away from that loser!” the girl seethed in anger. Her hands were curled up in a fist and her body was shaking uncontrollably as she stared at the two boys in front of her.

“Y-yeah what are you doing―get away from me―you got the wrong guy―” Jaemin sputtered, finally snapping out of his trance. His anger and rage quickly melted away into embarrassment and shyness.

Jaemin tried to push Jeno away so that he could blast away from this unexpected situation. The last thing he wanted in his life was being given the title homewrecker. He wasn’t gonna let some random guy damage his reputation no matter how hot he is.

Jaemin tried squirming away to no avail. Jeno was hugging him now, in a way that was too affectionate for his likings (lies he totally loved it). His ex-girlfriend especially hated it though. If looks could kill, Jaemin would have been fried long ago.

“Do you want to sleep in peace from now on?” Jeno quietly asked him out of the blue.

Jaemin dumbly blinked at him. “Huh?”

“I asked if you wanted to sleep in peace from now on,” Jeno repeated again, a bit louder this time but not loud enough for his ex to hear.  

Jeno’s eyes were boring into his own and Jaemin wondered why his heart was beginning to race.

Jaemin swallowed harshly before slowly nodding his head. His eyes were wavering as he tried to maintain eye contact and he only allowed himself to blink once he reminded himself it wasn’t a staring contest.

Jeno, pleased with Jaemin's answer, smiled down at him before placing a hand on the back of his neck.

“Then kiss me.”

Jaemin felt his neck being tugged forward before soft, pillowy lips were on his.

Jaemin heard a loud gasp but didn’t dare to open his eyes. It took a whole ten seconds for him to process that his asshole of a neighbor was kissing him right in front of his ex-girlfriend.

For some reason, it felt good. Jaemin wasn’t sure what felt better; being able to piss off the ex or Jeno’s lips that were roughly moving against his and hands that were freely roaming around his body like Jaemin belonged to him.

When Jeno pressed their bodies even closer together and nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, Jaemin decided that it was definitely the kiss that felt better.

Jaemin heard loud footsteps marching away from the scene a few seconds later. It was loud at first but it eventually became faint until it disappeared completely.

Even with his ex gone, Jeno continued kissing him and Jaemin doesn’t stop him either.

It was Jeno who pulled away first a few moments later, a slight smirk on his face when he saw Jaemin unconsciously chasing after his lips with his eyes closed.

“For someone who was out for my blood not too long ago, you sure are eager to kiss me,” Jeno teased, a lazily grin tugged on the bottom of his lips as he took in the younger’s flushed expression.

Jaemin was blushing furiously as he forced himself to peel his eyes open. His heart was speeding up again and he wouldn’t be surprised if death took him right there and then in the arms of Lee Jeno.

“Shut up,” Jaemin lowly grumbled. Despite the heavy wind blowing across, his cheeks felt like they were on fire and it was all stupid Jeno’s fault.

Jeno let out a hearty chuckle before taking Jaemin’s hands in his. His smile broadened when Jaemin made no effort to pull away.

“It’s getting kinda cold out here. How about I invite you inside my apartment, we can bond over some hot chocolate, and actually try to get to know each other?” Jeno suggested.

“I’m still sleepy though. You and your ex woke me up so early in the morning. I’m still half awake and it’s all your point,” Jaemin mumbled bitterly. He proved his point by yawning widely.

Jeno thought it was adorable.

“Sorry princess. You’re up for cuddling with me then?” Jeno mused. “I can sing you a lullaby to put you to sleep too.”

It sounded like a bad idea―cuddling with your worst enemy and an asshole of a neighbor in his apartment. But they’ve been neighbors long enough for Jaemin to know Jeno isn’t a sketchy guy and cuddling with someone on a cold Christmas day sounded real tempting right now.

“Okay,” Jaemin agreed after a long inner debate with himself. “I want to be the little spoon though.”

“Okay,” Jeno grinned. “Then I’ll be the big spoon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave a kudos or comment if you liked the story! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
